


Showing Off

by Choke-a-Bro (Vanya_Deyja)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: The Niffs are in town, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/pseuds/Choke-a-Bro
Summary: The Niff delegation are in town and Loqi wants to show off a little. The Lucians are having none of it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Showing Off

Loqi was just trying to show off in all fairness. He’s the youngest General in Nifleheim. He likes showing off. Evidently however the Lucians are losing patience with the delegation. Loqi got some guns out, started challenging the Shield to shoot with the equipment at clay targets and... well, alright, it’s an unfair contest. The Lucians don’t use guns. Still watching their big wigs get frustrated as Loqi outperforms them is delightful until Prince Noctis says;

“That looks fun, General.” He supposes taking the rifle off his Shield. “Line one up for me?”

“Of course Highness,” Loqi permits.

Noctis doesn’t look pleased or playful. He looks fed up and his tone promises trouble. Loqi half expects the barbaric royal to turn in him. Honestly he’s not sure what to expect. Lucians are sassy.

Still Loqi has his attendant release the clay pidgeon despite his better judgement and gut instinct and the Prince—

The Prince makes a gun with his fingers and shoots a bolt of _lightning_ out his fingertips shattering the clay into a million tiny pieces.

There’s a beat of silence.

Loqi admits he kind of forgot they could do that.

“Noctis!” Scientia, the one trying to keep the delegation from getting cannibalised, snaps warningly .

“I don’t know what you’re complaining about Gladio,” Noctis thrusts the gun back at his Shield nonchalantly. “That was easy.”

The Shield has the audacity to laugh.

Loqi is kind of startled and honestly a little turned on.


End file.
